Danser sur les étoiles
by RizaChocolat
Summary: Deux adolescents et leurs discussions via mails, appels téléphoniques et sorties entre amis. Comment faire quand on est un garçon amoureux de son acariâtre, un peu homophobe et asocial meilleur ami? On parle du film Le Monde de Charlie, de Pokemon, de sa dernière petite copine mais surtout, surtout pas de ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fanfiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter~ Ma première sur ce fandom, j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière :) Pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fanfics, non, je n'abandonne pas I'm Not Pink. Même si j'aimerai bien~ Parce que je n'arrives pas à faire de fin décente... Mais là n'est pas la question!

Cette fanfiction n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant. Elle est plus légère, les personnages sont plus banals (genre... On pourrait y retrouver un ami! Parce que je me suis inspirée de mes amis :3) J'espère malgré tout que vous allez aimer ;) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Soundtrack:

_**Danser sur les étoiles **_

_Chapitre 1 : Le pote du gueulard et le pote du mec sexy_

**13 Septembre, 15h27 :**

Cher Finnigan,

Tu fais chier. On s'est tapé l'affiche à cause de tes conneries à la répartition des élèves. Faut toujours que tu trouves le moyen de faire le malin, même devant le directeur, pas vrai ?

Maintenant, je suis catalogué comme « le pote du gueulard ». Chose dont j'aurai pu totalement me passer en ce début d'année. J'espère que les gens de ta classe te déteste et que notre dernière année au lycée aura, si ce n'est de remplir ton crâne bien vide, au moins le bénéfice de t'assagir.

Amitié, Theodore N.

Ps : Je plaisantais quand je disais que j'espérais que les gens de ta classe te détesterait. De toute façon, tu as beau être un crétin, tu as le mérite d'être un crétin plutôt sociable.

* * *

**13 Septembre, 16h33 :**

Cher Theodore,

Tu n'es pas gentil... J'étais vraiment content de te voir ! Deux mois sans voir ta tête de dépressif, ça a été vraiment long, tu sais ? Et puis, je croyais que tu étais ce genre de type qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient de lui ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais au-dessus de tout ça... Des considérations de nous autres, pauvres petits adolescents obnubilés par nos petites bouilles adorables et pleines de boutons d'acné (bien que ma peau à moi soit parfaite ! Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance...). Les gens de ta classe sont stupides si ils ne t'ont vu que comme étant « le pote de ». Parce que dans ce cas-là, je serais « le pote du mec ténébreux trop sexy que toutes les nanas veulent alors qu'il est effrayant et même qu'il ronfle, ce qui fait qu'il est tout de suite moins sexy quand on le sait ». Tu deviendras sûrement le roi de ta classe, ou ce mec trop stylé qu'ils idolâtreront tous et tu les mépriseras d'un œil sévère (tu sais, celui que tu fais quand tu me vois me lever la nuit pour aller manger des gâteaux?). Je ne te souhaite pas de passer une bonne année, je sais déjà qu'elle sera excellente.

Des bisous, Seamus.  
Ps : Je sais. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et tu es l'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose où une jeune fille au mauvais caractère finit par sortir avec son meilleur ami en se rendant compte à quel point il est sensible et parfait.

* * *

**15 Septembre, 10h14 :**

Cher Finnigan,

Tu es un véritable psycopathe. Mon père a failli avoir une syncope en te voyant agglutiner contre la fenêtre du salon. Je lui ai dis « j'attends un ami », pas une limace qui bave sur nos vitres !

Je ne suis pas un type ténébreux et sexy. Je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Je suis juste Theodore, c'est déjà bien assez difficile à porter comme ça, merci.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Draco depuis notre dernière soirée, Harry ne t'a pas parlé de lui ces derniers temps ? Pas que je m'inquiète, c'est un grand garçon, mais je sais même pas si il est dans la même classe que Blaise.

J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre terrifiant quand tu me décris. Je n'ai pas l'idée d'être particulièrement méchant et je ne vois pas en quoi les gens pourraient bien avoir envie de m'idôlatrer.

Il y a un petit concert de Jazz au Speedy à côté du lycée à 19h. On pourrait y aller après les cours si ça te dit.

Amitié, Theodore N.

Ps : Sérieusement, Seam' ? Des bisous ? J'ai presque cru que mon ordinateur aller suinter de la guimauve et des licornes.

* * *

**15 Septembre , 12h46:**

Cher Theodore,

Tu es si formel dans tes lettres... Tu n'es pas en train de rédiger un CV, tu sais ? Ton père m'adore, je le sais. Au fond de lui, il voudrait m'adopter ou que tu m'épouses. Surtout que je serais super sexy en tablier ! « Juste Theodore » faisait partie des mecs les plus convoités l'année dernière si je me souviens bien. Tu es beau, c'est comme ça. Je peux comprendre que la célébrité soit dure à porter, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de soutien.

Harry m'a dit qu'il a eu une altercation avec son père (encore) et qu'il lui a confisqué son téléphone. Qui fait ça à son fils de 18ans, sérieusement ? On pourrait se faire une soirée avec toute la troupe, ça fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Blaise et Millicent.

Tu es pire qu'un monstre. Tu es irascible ! (j'ai du chercher dans le dictionnaire pour vérifier l'orthographe). Ton charisme, cher ami. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu attires naturellement le regard parce que tu dégages une cosmo-énergie puissante.

Je suis pour ! Surtout qu'ils font des thés extra !

Des bisous, Seamus.

Ps : Tu es ce petit smiley qui a pour bouche un trait tout plat. Mes bisous sont sensés te remonter le moral, pas te dégoûter !

* * *

**15 Septembre, 17h37 :**

Cher Crétin,

Ca te paraît moins formel maintenant ?

Mon père te déteste et dit que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. Comme si une espèce de petit macaque pouvait contrôler ma cervelle... T'imaginer en tablier me file des boutons. C'est quoi ce trip de se travestir ? Il y a des choses dont tu voudrais nous parler, Seam' ?

« Juste Theodore » t'emmerde. Tu n'es pas un soutien mais un poids que je dois traîner lourdement.

Le père de Draco est encore moins sympathique que le mien (pour te faire une idée). Il ne supporte pas le fait que son fils puisse sortir avec un autre mec. Je suppose qu'il a peur de ne pas avoir d'héritier pour les industries Malfoy après Draco. Tu sais, ils font partie de la vieille noblesse anglaise, ils sont assez conservateurs sur leurs mœurs. Sa mère non plus n'est pas très cool à ce propos mais elle laissera toujours l'homme de la maison régler ce genre d'affaires.

Millicent a un nouveau copain, apparemment. Il serait dans notre lycée et s'appelle Ernie. (le genre de nom absolument ridicule. Un peu comme Earl... Ca me fait plus penser à un nom pour un chien ou un cochon)

Je ne vois pas où tu as vu que j'avais du charisme. Enfin, on va pas tergiverser sur le fait que je me trouve pas terrible. Cosmo-énergie ? Tu devrais passer moins de temps devant tes anime et davantage à remplir ton petit crâne.

On se retrouve devant le lycée, ne me fais pas poireauter.

Amitié, Theodore N.

Ps : Tes bisous me filent de l'urticaire, tout comme toute chose qui ferait penser que tu es une femme ou un travesti.

* * *

**16 Septembre, 02h56 :**

Cher Theotruche,

Admires un peu mon humour, comme il resplendit. Un petit macaque ? C'est tout ce que ma personne t'inspire ?

Mais... Je sais qu'au fond, ton père m'apprécie, mais que sa fierté est telle qu'il refuse de laisser transparaître l'abondance de bons sentiments qu'il éprouve à mon égard.

Je suis une femme magnifique de 32ans, blonde, aux cheveux bouclés et à la poitrine délicieuse (seulement la moitié de ces informations est fausse, sauras-tu trouver lesquelles?)

Les sportifs s'entraînent en courant avec des poids pour devenir plus fort. Médites là-dessus et rejoins moi au sommet de l'Himalaya où je t'apprendrai la technique ultime pour défaire le terrible Professeur Snape (mon prof de chimie... J'ai du être un violeur d'enfant mort dans une autre vie pour tomber sur une pourriture pareille).

Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois Lucius Malfoy et il m'a fait flipper comme si j'avais à nouveau 5ans et que je me retrouvais face au croquemitaine. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Draco agit parfois comme un connard. L'éducation peut vraiment tout changer.

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffé dans ma couette en lisant ton passage sur les prénoms qui font penser à un cochon (parce que là je suis en pyjama dans mon lit, sous la couette qui est devenue un château fort, et je pouffe pendant que mes parents dorment... Une vraie pré-ado qui tchatte avec son petit-copain!)

Les anime rendent la vie meilleure. Un peu comme les bonbons. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs et pour tous les goûts ! Je te trouverai toujours canon, même si tu étais recouvert d'excrément de dinosaures. Mon crâne est rempli de tas de jolies choses !

Merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment cool de te voir. Et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite, non mais !

Des bisous, Seamus.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre :) Pas grand chose de plus à ajouter, hormis remercier les rewievers :3

Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 2 : Le hacker et l'hôpital_

**23 Septembre, 14h18 :**

Cher Nott,

Tu devrais changer le mot de passe de ta boîte mail. Je ne savais pas que toi et Seamus Finnigan aviez une liaison épistolaire enflammée ! Je sens presque mes oreilles rougir rien qu'en repensant à la façon dont vous flirtez via Internet. Pourquoi tu ne lui roules pas un patin devant tout le lycée plutôt que de cacher votre amour naissant ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais hétéro mais juste taciturne... En fait, tu es une pédale qui ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son dégoût des filles. Et dire que j'ai été jaloux de toi pendant si longtemps... Je me demande ce que ton père penserait de tous ces mails ? Voir la façon dont Finnigan se réfère à toi comme étant son petit ami... Et cet espèce de rendez-vous. Trop mignon. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience alors ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps.

Cordialement, Anonyme.

* * *

**23 Septembre, 19h30 :**

Cher Zabini,

Je t'ai vu sur ton téléphone, espèce de trou du cul. Je t'invite au resto et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est hacker ma boîte mail ? Me voilà fort déçu.

Et tu as un sérieux problème si tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Finnigan et moi. Je te rappelle, par simple courtoisie, qu'il s'agit seulement de mon meilleur ami et que je peux à peine le supporter. Et j'aime les femmes. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rejeté quelques nanas que ça fait de moi un gay. Je vais pas dire « oui » à tous les thons qui passent, juste pour prouver à des crétins dans ton genre que je suis hétéro.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais jaloux de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui possède tout ce qu'il veut et qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui il veut dans son lit (la prof de science économique de seconde, par exemple. Un jour, tu m'expliqueras comment tu t'y es pris.)

Et tu vas envoyer ma correspondance par mail à mon père ? Pour quoi faire ? Il sait déjà que je suis pote avec Finnigan, inutile d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous mais une sortie entre potes. Tu es juste jaloux que je ne t'ai pas invité. Mais le jazz n'est pas ton truc et tu aurais été intenable. La prochaine fois, on fera un truc tous les deux, histoire que tu ne pètes pas un vieux câble.

Amitié, Theodore N.

* * *

**23 Septembre, 19h34 :**

Cher Finnigan,

La police de l'humour devrait faire un arrêt chez toi pour attentat à la vanne pourrie.

Tu me fais peur... Tu n'es pas une femme, et si tu avais vu des boobs, je les aurai vu la dernière fois que tu es venu dormir chez moi puisque t'as pas hésité à te dézapper devant moi, crétin. J'ai entendu parler de Snape. Il serait absolument dégueulasse et un véritable bâtard. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Draco n'agit pas parfois comme un connard. C'est devenu le pire des enfoirés vers ses 15ans. Mais tu l'as pas connu avant donc tu ne peux pas voir la différence... Ce que je trouve dingue, c'est qu'Harry a réussi à extirper des bribes de celui qu'il était avant. Comme quoi, on ne change jamais vraiment. On ne fait que se transformer à partir de ce qu'on a été, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura toujours en nous ce qu'on était à l'origine.

Je ne suis pas ton petit-copain, et même si je sais que tu dis ça juste pour me faire chier, notre entourage pense qu'il se passe vraiment un truc entre nous et ça me casse les couilles qu'on vienne me voir pour me demander si je ne suis pas une tapette refoulée. Donc j'aimerai que tu te conduises normalement. S'il te plait.

Tu peux être un tel gamin que parfois, je me demande si on a vraiment le même âge...

Tu inviteras quand t'auras du fric, crétin. Et oui, c'était supportable, ce qui est étonnant te connaissant.

Amitié, Theodore N.

* * *

**24 Septembre, 09h 23 :**

Cher Theobaise,

Tu n'es même pas drôle, je boude.

De ton meilleur pote,

* * *

**02 Octobre, 10h41 :**

Cher Theodore,

Comme tu es en cours et donc que tu ne regarde pas ton téléphone (mais tes mails, ce qui est assez bizarre), je suis obligé de te parler comme ça. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi, que tous les deux ? Ma mère est à l'hôpital et je suis chez moi, en train de pleurer au-dessus de mon pc portable et je me sens totalement désespéré parce que je me rends compte que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui je pourrai en parler et je sais que je t'agace alors ça me fait culpabiliser de te demander à toi ta compagnie.

Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.

Seamus

* * *

**02 Octobre, 10h53 :**

Cher Seamus,

On se retrouve à midi.

Et ne dis pas n'importe quoi, t'es mon pote espèce de crétin. Je serais toujours là, même si ce ne sera que pour râler.

Theodore.

* * *

**03 Octobre, 20h54 :**

Cher Theodore,

Merci de m'avoir accompagné hier. Je crois que ça a été le pire moment de ma vie. La voir dans cette espèce de salle impersonnelle et froide. Tout ce qu'elle n'est pas. Quand je pense qu'elle nous a caché à mon frère et moi pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle avait un cancer...

Je suis désolé de m'être quasiment mouché dans ton écharpe. Et j'ai du aussi t'étouffer un peu... Mais merci d'avoir été là et de ne pas m'avoir rejeté.

Seamus.

* * *

**05 Octobre, 08h16 :**

Cher Seamus,

Je pourrai t'accompagner à l'hosto pour les résultats de ta mère (si tu veux toujours que je vienne). Tu sais, je pense que ça te ferait du bien de changer d'air. Tu devrais passer à la maison (et non tu ne gêneras pas Sirius, c'est lui qui l'a proposé quand je lui ai raconté pour ta mère). Tu as déjà ta brosse à dents et je pourrai venir te chercher en voiture ! Je sais que ton lycée est plus loin de chez moi que de chez toi mais ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Et puis, je sais que tu as besoin d'un énorme câlin (même si je ne doute pas que Theo serait davantage le bienvenu pour cette tâche!) Tiens moi au courant, la chambre d'ami est déjà prête !

Bien à toi, Harry.

* * *

**07 Octobre, 13h45 :**

Cher Harry,

Glace chocolat-menthe ou vanille-caramel ?

Seamus.

* * *

**07 Octobre, 13h50 :**

Cher Seamus,

Chocolat-menthe :)

Bien à toi, Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Oui, je suis encore vivante. Vous pouvez me jeter des cailloux, des tomates, des chatons...

Bref! Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est le manque total d'inspiration :/ J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

_Chapitre 3 : Le monde de Charlie et les connards normaux_

**08 Octobre, 04h23 :**

Cher Theodore,

Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis à quel point tu étais un bon pote ? Je veux dire... Tu peux être horriblement désagréable et froid et cassant mais... Tu es un peu comme un mur. Tu es là, tu t'ériges fièrement et je peux m'appuyer contre tes briques, y poser ma tête pour prendre le temps de réfléchir, être à l'abri du vent... Et les murs ont des oreilles pas seulement parce qu'ils nous espionnent, mais parce qu'ils savent écouter sans parler, sans ressentir le besoin de ramener les choses à eux. Tu es un magnifique mur de briques grises et qui laissent des traces sur les vêtements quand on les touche, mais tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Des bisous, Seamus.

**08 Octobre, 12h36 :**

Cher Seamus,

Je croyais qu'Harry et toi vous ne deviez plus regarder le Monde de Charlie ensemble...

Amitié, Theodore N.

Ps : j'ai un portable tu sais.

**08 Octobre, 14h46 :**

Cher Theodore,

On a pleuré pendant au moins 5min avec Harry... C'est juste un film et un livre magnifique... Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le regarder avec moi !

Je sais que tu as un portable, mais tu ne réponds jamais quand je t'appelle et comme Monsieur passe son temps à bosser sur son ordi, au moins je suis sûr de pouvoir te joindre.

Et puis, les mails sont un peu comme des lettres. C'est totalement romantique.

Des bisous, Seamus.

**08 Octobre, 16h20 :**

Cher Seamus,

Vous êtes tous les deux des boulets. Passes le bonjour à Harry. Et supplies-le de se réconcilier avec Draco, sinon je vais devoir déjeuner avec lui tous les mardis midis.

Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de te comporter comme si on était un couple. C'est vraiment lourd. Et je finis toujours par répondre aux sms. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle, ça me fait une voix horrible par téléphone.

Amitié, Theodore N.

**09 Octobre, 13h34 :**

Cher Theodore,

Dans un de tes précédents mails, tu m'as dis de me comporter normalement. Chose que je fais. C'est mon comportement naturel alors peut-être qu'on devrait simplement arrêter d'être amis si tu ne le supportes pas.

Seamus.

**09 Octobre, 13h47 :**

Cher Harry,

Merci pour le week-end chez toi ! C'était vraiment génial et ça m'a bien fait respirer. J'espère que Sirius ne nous en veut pas trop pour la nuit dernière (The Smiths à fond à 7h du mat', c'était peut-être impoli de ma part...)

Je te dis à mercredi, fais bien attention à toi.

Des bisous, Seamus.

Ps : Apparemment, tu dois te réconcilier avec Draco, sinon c'est Theo qui va en pâtir. Du coup, prends tout ton temps !

**09 Octobre, 13h44 :**

Cher Seamus,

J'ai rien contre ton comportement. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de me faire traiter de tapettes par des potes que je connais depuis le collège. Et tu n'es pas toujours en train de délirer sur le fait qu'on soit un soi-disant couple, ce qui veut dire que tu peux t'en passer.

Amitié, Theodore N.

**09 Octobre, 13h57 :**

Cher Theodore,

Si tu n'as rien contre mon comportement et ce qui t'agace c'est de te faire insulter, c'est que le problème ne vient pas de moi. Tu devrais plutôt dire à tes potes homophobes de se faire prendre un bon coup, ça devrait élargir leur horizon et leur humour.

Seamus.

**09 Octobre, 14h15 :**

Cher Seamus,

Tu es sérieusement fâché ?

Amitié, Theodore N.

**09 Octobre, 14h19 :**

Cher Theodore,

Oui.

Seamus.

APPEL ENTRANT : THEO N.

-Ca doit bien être la première fois que tu m'appelles depuis la rentrée...

-Ne commences pas à me faire des reproches alors que j'essaye de faire un effort.

-...

-...

-Tu m'as appelé pour quoi, au juste ?

-Et c'est moi le mur...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est remis en question ton comportement juste parce qu'il a honte. Tu sais quoi, tu devrais juste me laisser tomber et rester avec ta bande de connards orgueilleux et fils de. Ca a l'air d'être totalement le genre de personne avec qui t'aimes discuter et avec qui tu partages des idées, donc fais toi plais'.

-Wow... T'es vraiment vénère...

-Effectivement, Captain Obvious.

-Et dire qu'hier tu me faisais une putain de déclaration d'amitié...

-Ce n'est pas justement le problème ?! Et si j'ai bien compris, mon comportement doit être normal, donc je vais me conduire comme tes connards de potes qui sont normaux et ne plus faire que t'insulter et te rabaisser, juste « pour déconner ». Ca te va ?!

-Ecoutes, je t'ai appelé pour m'excuser, okay. C'est juste que... Tu peux pas comprendre, t'as pas à vivre le mépris de tes potes, et t'as pas à subir la jalousie de MONSIEUR ZABINI ! ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! ARRETES DE FOUTRE LE BORDEL DANS MA CUISINE ! NON, LES GATEAUX SONT DANS LE PLACARD DE GAUCHE !

-Tu m'as démonté les tympans.

-Désolé. En gros, ce que je voulais dire... Putain, je suis un asocial, tu ne devrais pas me faire subir ça...

-C'est toi qui a appelé.

-Parce que tu boudais.

-Je n'avais pas de quoi ?!

-Bref ! J'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié. J'veux dire... Je t'ai supporté pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai pas envie de gâcher toute cette énergie à t'écouter geindre et ce genre de choses.

-... Je suppose que c'est le mieux de ce que je puisse tirer de toi.

-Hey ! J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! J'ai ma fierté quand même !

-Mouais... Je dois te laisser, je vais aider mon père.

-Okay. Mais... On est toujours amis ?

-Je suppose. A plus.

-Salut.

Biiip...

**13 Octobre, 11h37 :**

Yo Seam',

On se rejoint tous Au Chaudron Baveur ce soir vers 21h, t'es de la partie ? Harry ramène sa fouine de compagnie alors je suppose que tu peux ramener ton emo.

A plus, Ron.

**13 Octobre, 13h58 :**

Salut Ron,

Ca marche ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire bouger Theo mais je te tiens au courant ! Draco a vraiment accepté de venir ? C'est drôlement étonnant de sa part...

Mon frère m'a ramené de l'herbe de je-sais-plus-où, on se fait ça à deux ? (vu qu'on est les seuls fumeurs avec Zabini et il ne sera sûrement pas là...)

Des bisous, Seamus.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut salut! Voici le 4e chapitre qui a pris un peu moins de temps à se faire~ J'espère qu'il y a des fans de Walking Dead :p

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

_Chapitre 4 :Les collants rouges et The Walking Dead_

13 Octobre, 21h03 :

APPEL ENTRANT : SEAMUS

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-C'est bon, j'arrive ! J'suis dans le métro avec Ron !

-Ouais bah en attendant, j'ai le choix entre tenir la chandelle pour Harry et Draco ou discuter avec Miss-je-sais-tout et Blaise-regardez-comme-je-suis-un-sex-symbol ! Magnez vous avant que je fasse un massacre !

-Non, c'est Theo qui pète un câble...

-Ne m'ignores pas !

-Mais ! C'est Ron qui demandait qui c'était ! On est arrivé à la station, on est là dans 10min, des bisous !

-T'as pas le droit de raccro-

Biiip...

14 Octobre, 02h43 :

De : Draco

Mec, je viens de voir Seamus partir avec un autre gars qu'on ne connait pas, c'est normal ?

14 Octobre, 02h51 :

De : Theodore

Pourquoi tu m'envoies un sms alors que je suis en face de toi ? Et j'en sais rien, il avait l'air bourré ? Il a du aller fumer dehors.

14 Octobre, 02h54 :

De : Draco

Aucune envie qu'Harry s'inquiète et s'en aille pour sauver son pote. Un peu déchiré, on va dire, et l'autre type avait sa main dans sa poche arrière. A mon avis, c'est pas sur une clope qu'il va tirer ;)

14 Octobre, 02h59 :

De : Theodore

T'es dégueulasse ! Je vais voir avec Blaise, j'espère ne pas assister à quelque chose qui pourrait me faire regretter de m'inquiéter pour sa gueule de con.

15 Octobre, 13h36 :

De : Ryry

Alors, cette fin de soirée ? Blaise, Theodore et toi avez disparu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

16 Octobre, 14h17 :

Cher Harry,

Désolé, hier j'avais vraiment trop la gueule de bois. Les gars m'ont récupéré endormis contre un mur avec un type que je connaissais pas... Theo m'a engueulé comme jamais ! Du coup, on a tous dormi chez Blaise, ce qui était vachement cool parce que son appart' est immense et il a tout un tas de trucs géniaux ! Même si Theo a tiré la tronche toute la matinée...

16 Octobre, 18h41 :

Cher Seam',

Et ben bravo ! Heureusement que Super-Theo était là ! :p

On y est allé une fois avec Draco et Millicent, c'était assez sympa. Sa mère est flippante, par contre.. Elle nous a collé toute la journée pour prouver à son fils qu'elle était encore jeune...

16 Octobre, 18h52 :

Cher Harry,

Super-Theo qui m'a collé une Super-Droite...

Oh mon Dieu ! Sa mère est restée agglutiné à lui pendant au moins 1h en lui demandant si il avait déjà pensé à sortir avec une femme plus mûre que lui ! Il a tiré une de ces tronches ! Du coup, c'était assez mignon parce qu'il restait caché derrière moi... (Non, je n'ai pas du tout un sourire totalement niais scotché au visage...)

16 Octobre, 19h01 :

Cher Seam',

A quand le mariage ?;)

Plus sérieusement, tu devrais lui parler ! Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis mais t'as pas l'air décidé...

16 Octobre, 19h15 :

Cher Harry,

Je peux pas faire ça. Tu sais très bien comment il est, il nous ferait une crise cardiaque le pauvre chou ! Tu imagines un peu ? Il courrait dans tous les sens avec les bras comme des tentacules et un cri effroyable !

16 Octobre, 19h23 :

Cher Seam',

Tu as toujours eu une imagination hors norme. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas des dessins animés ?:)

16 Octobre, 19h28 :

Cher Harry,

Ca peut être une idée... Mais faudrait que je sache dessiner pour ça ! Ou alors... Je m'associe avec cette fille qui est dans ma classe. Elle est un peu bizarre mais elle dessine super bien ! Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierai !

16 Octobre, 19h30 :

Cher Finnigan,

La prochaine fois que tu te mets dans ce genre d'emmerdes, je te laisserai t'y noyer ! Je t'ai porté SUR MON DOS jusque chez Blaise quand t'étais bourré et la seule façon que tu as eu de me remercier, c'était de te moquer de moi quand Zabini matriarche m'a dragué !

Tu le paieras...

Rageusement, Theodore N.

16 Octobre, 19h33 :

Cher Theo-chou,

Déjà, merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise. Tu es mon nouveau héros en collant rouge ! Ensuite... C'était bien trop drôle ! Tu étais tellement gêné ! On devrait inviter Mme Zabini à prendre un verre avec nous plus souvent !

Des bisous, Seamus.

16 Octobre, 19h42 :

Cher psycopathe,

Collants rouges ? Sérieusement ? Si tu l'invites, je ne viens pas ! Maintenant, je te laisse, j'ai un épisode de Walking Dead qui m'attend.

Amicalement, Theodore N.

16 Octobre, 19h58 :

Cher Theodore,

Tu choisis une série totalement naze plutôt que moi ? Je suis absolument vexé !

Des bisous, Seamus.

17 Octobre, 10h24 :

Cher Seamus,

Devines un peu qui est la nouvelle petite amie de Blaise ?

Tu n'es qu'un enfant si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre l'ampleur de cette série. La question philosophique de « qui est un monstre » ? Celui qui tue pour survivre ou celui qui tue pour un intérêt quelconque ? A quel moment les personnages commencent-ils à perdre leur humanité ? Tu viendras à la maison pour regarder la première saison, tu comprendras vite à quel point cette série est un chef-d'oeuvre.

Amicalement, Theodore N.

17 Octobre, 11h36 :

Cher Theodore,

A en juger par l'énorme pelle qu'il est en train de rouler à Daphné Greengrass, je suppose que c'est elle ! Il a meilleur goût que toi en tout cas !

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de philosophique à dézinguer du zombie à tout va et faire des trucs inutilement gore. Le premier épisode m'a suffi, merci bien. Sérieusement, le coup de la femme tronc, c'était pas utile.

Des bisous, Seamus.

17 Octobre, 11h47 :

Cher Seamus,

Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Elle fait bien trop pimbêche, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Petite nature. J'achète du pop-corn sur le retour et tu viens à la maison. En plus, mon père ne sera pas là alors on sera tranquille. Par contre, je te préviens qu'on fait d'abord nos devoirs !

Amicalement, Theodore N.

17 Octobre, 16h43 :

Cher Theodore,

Je déteste les zombies. Si je pleure ou que je flippe, ce sera ta faute et tu m'auras sur les bras.

Des bisous, Seamus.

17 Octobre, 19h08 :

De : Seamus

Je suis chez Theo en train de regarder Walking Dead avec lui. J'aurai jamais cru que l'expression « avoir des étoiles dans les yeux » pourrait être vraie ! Je devrais le filmer, j'en connais qui paierai cher pour le voir en mode « fanboy »

17 Octobre, 19h12 :

De : Harry

Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas tout ce qui était film d'horreur ? Tu pourrais te blottir contre lui inopinément :p

Draco est pareil quand Remus nous sert sa mousse au chocolat. A croire que ses parents le forcent à se nourrir essentiellement de légumes cuits à la vapeur absolument immangeable.

17 Octobre, 19h25 :

De : Seamus

Pas possible, il serre le coussin contre lui comme si c'était cette nana trop bonne dans l'écran. Mais elle s'est fait bouffer !

Ce sont de tels enfants...


End file.
